Not Meant to See
by espergirl04
Summary: There are some things you just aren't meant to see, unfortunately it seems they can't all be avoided. RayNeela fic.


Random fic that I decided to write. Really has nothing to due with any of the recent ER episodes but that's okay because it's a Ray/Neela :D

Disclaimer: Don't own ER or anything about it…

* * *

There are some things that just aren't meant to be seen. One thing that fell under that category would be a patient with Winnie-the-Pooh tattooed on his rather large rear end…another would be a patient that had an industrial heavy duty staple sticking straight through their fungal infected toe…unfortunately Neela had to see them. Opening the door to the apartment she was greeted with yet another thing that she was most definitely not meant to see…and she wished that she could wipe it from her memory…it was probably one of the top things on her not meant to see list.

Ray and Brett were sitting in nothing but boxers while a thin blonde girl wound her matching black lacy bra and underwear self around Ray's band mate. Not what she wanted to come home to…at all. In fact she wished she could just die and get it over with.

"Ray, I need to erm…speak with you for a moment," Neela said with a forceful tone and one eyebrow raised. "Now!" she snapped when he gave her a look that clearly stated she could wait.

Reluctantly he stood, "God Neela, what's your problem?"

"Hey Neela," Brett grinned at her from amidst a tangle of blonde.

Trying not to gag from utter revulsion she gave him a clipped smile, "Hello Brett…come on Ray," she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen. Debating whether or not she really wanted to know what had been happening in their living room she decided she wouldn't be able to sleep again if she didn't know. "Ray…what the bloody hell were you all doing!"

Taking a step back from her he raised his hands in defense, "Nothing."

Nothing…nothing…who the hell did he think he was fooling? Nothing didn't involved three half naked people. Trying not to focus on Ray's extremely well built body she focused angrily on his face. He looked so cool and cocky that she had half a mind to wipe his arrogant smirk off of his face. She would have too if he hadn't managed to jump in before she did.

"All right, we were playing some strip poker okay?" he leaned against the table, "Is there a problem with that?"

Yes there was a problem…because she didn't appreciate having to shield her eyes every time she came in. "I don't enjoy coming home to find three people undressed in the living room, all right Ray? The least you could do is have some decency." He could be such a prat sometimes…why she had decided to room with him was beyond her.

"I didn't know you were off yet all right? Now if you don't mind, I think I'll get back to the game," he took her by the shoulders and attempted to move her gently out of the way but she brushed him off and placed her hands on her hips.

"No you don't Barnett, Brett and his little blonde slut are leaving and you can leave with them if you care too," she hoped he would leave but he just grinned at her. Grinning could not be good…oooh no…so not good.

Grabbing her around the waist with one arm he picked her up, "Sorry roomie…but guess who's going to join us."

No…noo..noooo…she was not a strip poker playing girl. She preferred to keep her clothes on at all times…unless of course she was with Michael…although recently she'd been feeling as if she would prefer to just stay away from him all together…not that she'd seen him in a while. "Put me down, I'm not playing…I refuse…Ray!" he dropped her in front of Brett and his 'friend' andNeelablushed.

"You playing now?" Brett asked.

"You should so join us, it'll be fun. I'm Korby by the way," she smiled and Neela attempted to smile back. This was sickening.

Ray sat down and started dealing the cards and Neela stood, "Well, I'll just be off now," she tried to stand but was bombarded.

"No way roomie you're playing, you need to loosen up a little..."

"Ah come on Doc, you've got to play with us…"

"Its not as fun if there's just one girl…"

No way was she playing, "Sorry but I've really got to be going."

"Oh no you don't, sit down or else …well…I don't know but I'll think of something."

"Empty threat, I'm not playing."

"How about this, it's like truth or dare, you don't play you have to do a dare," Brett said.

She stared at him…how completely immature could Ray and his friends be? Tired of arguing she sat down, how bad was it? She'd just have to not lose…at all…

She was losing…shit.

"Come on Neela, you have to."

"It's not that bad."

"Just get it over with."

Glaring at all three she lifted her shirt over her head wising she had worn a sweatshirt…and then a tank top under her shirt…but no…

The game continued and Neela was forced to strip off her jeans…that was it…no way was she going to remove another article of clothing. "Well, that was fun, really must go now," she practically ran to her room despite their protests.

Later that night after hours of listening to music in the safety of her room Neela heard someone knock on the door. Without waiting for a reply Ray sauntered in…still in nothing but boxers. "Hey roomie, you okay?"

"I would be if you put some clothes on," she looked back down at the book in her hand but was forced to look up again…to yet another thing that she was never meant to see…Ray sitting on her bed wearing nothing but boxers...that was just wrong… "Get off of my bed!" she pulled her knees into her chest.

Ignoring her words he leaned over put an arm around her shoulders, "All right Neela, what's the matter?"

Umm…could he not tell? "The fact that you have no clothes on and yet you have your arm around me…get away Barnett."

"Since you didn't finish playing with us you have to do a dare," he said with a grin. "Before Brett and Korby left we decided on your punishment."

"Excuse me?" she asked in disbelief…no way was she going to do some stupid dare.

"But…I'll let you off the hook if you pay me."

"Bloody wanker, I have to pay you to get out of this?"

"Not with money, give me a kiss and we'll be even," he said it completely seriously so she knew he wasn't joking…he was crazy…had to be.

"You perv, get away from me," she pushed him off.

"Come on Neela."

Shaking her head she turned away…until Ray gently turned her back to face him and kissed her full on the lips. When it was over she couldn't do anything but stare at him…how had that happened?

"See you later roomie," he stood and left grinning at her as he walked out of her door.

And the number one thing on her 'not meant to see list' would most likely have to be Ray kissing her…except for that face that she was about to go see about some more strip poker…but his time it would only be her and Ray.

* * *

Please review, it'll make me happy : ) 


End file.
